2075 Russian Revolution
The 2075 Russian Revolution, also known as the '75 Russian Revolution, '75 White Uprising, or the Battle for Liberation (Chinese (simplified): 争斗为解放, Japanese: 解放のための戦い), was a period of unrest, terrorism, and revolutionary activity in Russia with the aims of an independent Russia from the Commonwealth of European States. The Revolution developed in part alongside the Bermuda War and lead to the signing of the Sydney Agreement after which unrest was subdued by joint Commonwealth, Democratic League of Central States, and Asia-Pacific Coalition forces with the Coalition permanently holding on to control of those territories it secured. Events X February * 27th: ** Following the emergence of cellphone footage showing an instance of police brutality in northern Moscow, Commonwealth state prosecutors officially take the Russian Department of Law Enforcement before the European Supreme Court. The public becomes increasingly polarized on the issue as media coverage and legal investigations both continue. March * 1st: ** Russian submersible carrier Zavoyevatel and its taskforce of five strike craft and three Galantinny destroyers depart from the port of Arkhangelks and circle around through the Arctica Sea to the mid-Atlantic Ocean where they routinely patrol with primary jammers and stealth technology active. * 2nd: ** A small force of three strike craft, or corvettes, begin to lag behind the Russian fleet near the middle of the Atlantic, handling professional tracking systems and keeping within systems range of the fleet. * 4th: ** The Zavoyevatel emerges in international waters roughly 390 kilometers from bermuda following being on a looping oceanic patrol. Opening its compact silos, four dud ballistic missiles are launched southward towards the Caribbean. The Zavoyevatel submerges again as three of the missiles land approximately 70 miles off the coast of the American Union territory of Puerto Rico and the fourth lands deep within the island. These actions would be at the heart of what would come to be known as the Bermuda Missile Crisis, a key event leading to the eventual Bermuda War. Upon hearing of the location of the missile landings, Russian Governor Abramoff is said during a meeting with an advisor to have managed the engagement to "Put them in their place", more than likely directed at the American Union. * 5th: ** With news of the missile launches breaking, orders are dispatched from authorities in Karlsruhe to all European military vessels in the Atlantic to immediately return to the nearest European port and that no vessels are authorized to fire "under any circumstances" unless expressly authorized to do so by the Ministry of Defense. The President also quickly assembles advisers in Moscow and St. Petersburg to aid in addressing these events. * 6th: ** After consultation with the region's General Assembly, the Governor of the Franco-Iberia region threatens secession should the Commonwealth government fail to act upon "Russia's rash and unacceptable actions" against the American Union. He also officially announces measures to halt all domestic trade with the Russian region, an unprecedented move. ** President Géroux disputes all rumors that he's considering resigning and announces a redraft of territories in the Commonwealth, officially transfering St. Petersburg and surrounding territories to the Nordic-Island region's control. He also declares a new rule preventing any military action beyond 100 kilometers from European waters without his expressed consent. ** Forces of the Asia-Pacific Coalition in and around the Sea of Japan and northern Pacific Ocean are secretly placed on a heightened state of alert. * 7th: ** Following the transfer of St. Petersburg to the Nordic-Island region, numerous peaceful protests in the city quickly turn violent with a polce car being tipped over in front of the Catherine Palace while Governor Abramoff was relocating in his convoy. * 8th: ** Governor Abramoff commissions the development of a first generation mobile power apparatus, or suit of power armor, out of a Russian facility in Kirov. He also releases a missive stating he and his cabinet are "sorry for the neglect of relational standings over the pond". ** President Géroux issues a formal apology in the wake of the Bermuda Missile Crisis, blaming the incident on what he describes as "an issue within the command structure" which he goes on to state has been remedied. He also officially promises that those responsible for the middile launches have been punished accordingly, stating that the Captain of the Zaveyovatel and the Rear Admiral responsible for it's task force have both since been relieved from their duties. * 17th: ** During celebrations held in Red Square pertaining to the former Soviet Union, complete with a annual military parade which then cabinet adviser Malik Bezrukov stated would be "the biggest parade in Russian history", and to which American Union Governor Rex Grossman was in attendance, a bomb is detonated in one of the small buildings along the side of the Red Square where vehicles were parading. The bombing was followed by gunfire and both Governor Grossman and Governor Abramoff are safely escorted out of the city following armed uprising by radicalists. * 18th: ** Eurocorps troops officially move to secure areas in Moscow as well as landmarks various other Russian cities as soldiers sweep buildings in the areas including the Kremlin and St. Peter's Basilica for explosive devices. President Géroux is alerted to the situation by aids in Karlsruhe. * 19th: ** While at Catherine Palace in St. Petersburg, Governor Abramoff is captured by armed radicalists following a explosion at the Palace. They flee to the lowest point of the Catherine Palace underground retreat while other radicals secured the Palace's square with barricades and, what Russia Today claimed to be, "military-grade equipement". ** From Catherine Palace, former adviser of war Nikita Dragovish officially declares himself the proclaimed leader of "Free Russia", given the role by a "group of true secretaries". * 20th: ** So called "Free Russia Forces" (FRF) mobilize throughout various Russian cities, among the ranks of which include members of the Russian regional defense forces who have stolen significant military technology and supplies, among which are several tanks which are used in the occupation of several cities and some aircraft. FRF forces begin to make a push towards Eurocorps garrisons at significant Russian landmarks and conflict between the two forces begins. ** The Asia-Pacific Coalition's Chairman of the Environment announces the creation several armed "anti-poaching" outposts in northern Mongolia and Manchuria which are officially on a mission to "protect the bio-diversity of the steppe environment" which in recent years had been dwindling in part due to illegal hunting. ** In a press conference on what he describes as the "tragic" events unfolding in Russia, President Géroux declares that "no expense shall be too much to ensure" security and promises that "safety and security are paramount around Europe's most treasured areas". He also affirms the Commonwealth's intent to ensure security for tourists and states that "in Karlsruhe our hearts go out to the souls of those who lost their lives and their families" and that the "government will be moving to ensure the families are supported in every way possible." * 21st: ** Eurocorps forces are moved from rural bases to city bases as troops begin flying into the Russian region from elsewhere in Europe to aid in outnumbering the equally equipped Free Russia Forces. The "ESO" is also deployed in some major cities with sniper rifles being stationed on rooftops. * 24th: ** Several local politicians in border sectors of the Russian region speak out in an attempt to quell the violence in the region. ** Eurocorps Command send armoured vehicles into the center of various major Russian cities, reported as "up to 50 in single squares along with up to 1,000 soldiers". The Commander of the eastern district of Eurocorps officially states on these movements that the vehicles and troops are places to "ensure peace and security for the everyday Russian". * 29th: ** FRF armor divisions and soldiers continue to heavily occupy several major Russian cities, clashing with arriving Eurocorps forces. Classical Russian banners begin to appear around Russian cities, becoming a de facto symbol of the revolution. April * 3rd: ** During a stop at a rural Indonesian village during his tour around the country, Asia-Pacific President Shun Jin Zhao is questioned on the developing situation in Russia to the Coalition's north, to which he remarks that the APC is "continuing to monitor the situation but are not currently prepared to take any military action". * 9th: ** European bases in western Russia have garrison sizes doubled and riot police in Moscow gear up to battle a crowd of Free Russia supporters as the Commonwealth struggles to maintain control of the city. President Géroux officially demands that more is done by the local Russian government to help quell the continuously rising violence and restore peace and stability to the region. * 10th: ** The military of the Democratic League of Central States begins to patrol the northern borders shared with the Russian region with the aim of preventing fighting from spilling over their border. A no-fly zone is officially established along the border, all non-DLCS military flights being denied access to the area. * 11th: ** Eurocorps officially agrees with the no-fly zone established by the DLCS and pledges to aid in enforcing it. The "EHC" establishes similar no-fly zones along all Russian borders enforced by Eurocorps forces and the European Air Division as fighting continues to escalate in the region. On the matter, a high ranking military official is quoted as saying "We will not tolerate airspace violations from aircraft that are either not permitted to fly or arte unidentified and unresponsice. This includes the unconfirmed reports of non-European military aircraft being spotted in the skies of Russia", referencing by now confirmed reports of Russian-controlled jets. * 13th: ** As President Géroux meets with close advisors, numerous European military satellites are stationed over Russia to monitor the situation. ** President Géroux stations a small task force in the Bering Sea to prevent conflict spreading to any American islands or for any "foreign impacts upon the violence". * 22nd: ** What's deemed by some Free Russia leaders, including FRF leader Nikita Dragovich, as the "second phase" of their attempted break away commences, with a significant increase in violence and armed resistance against European forces. Among the conflict to occur at this time, numerous Russian jets commence strikes against European ground forces and a "2,000 pound payload" lands in the Red Square, leveling a section of the Kremlin's wall and a tower. May * 25th: ** Asia-Pacific President Zhao is said to have approved the build up of forces in preparation for the eventual occupation of eastern Russia while still on his tour around the country. ** Unrest in Russia intensifies following violent demonstrations in the temporarily stabilized significant Russian city of Moscow, resulting in numerous shootings by Eurocorps stations there and almost 100 arrests. These events spark further protest across Russian territories, a protest in Valivostok spiraling out of control with no Eurocorps nearby to keep the peace though prompting a division to be dispatched from almost three sectors away to restore peace in the city. * 26th: ** Asia-Pacific military satellites begin to more closely monitor the Sea of Okhotsk, Sakhalin, the Kuril Islands, and Russian border and coastal territories. Efforts also begin to be made to discern troops movements in the nearby regions and fleet elements are ordered to begin moving towards the Sea of Okhotsk as airborne elements are also moved to Sapporo and all units stations in Heilongjiang, Jiin, and Liaoning are put on high alert. ** Though his decision is still not public, President Zhao, with the aid of the Chairmen of the Interior, of Defense, and of Foreign Affairs, formally informs the Executive Council via video conference of his decision to enter the Russian region. Despite an outburst from the Chairman of Culture, the Council supports the President's decision. * 27th: ** European satellites monitoring Russian borders take note of Asia-Pacific activity near the eastern borders and President Géroux is alerted as military chiefs are called upon Karlsruhe. June * 1st: ** Speaking from outside a elementary school in Papau New Guinea, President Zhao officially anounces the Asia-Pacific's invasion of eastern Russian in order to "correct an injustice against our ancestors and to secure our Coalition to ensure a better future for generations to come." This announcement comes after Coalition forces successfully captured the Kuril Islands and had put an end to any remaining resistance in Sakhalin, which Zhao described as "islands wrongfully stolen from our peoples by Russian explorers and warmongers many years ago." Zhao also implied that he and President Géroux had been in communication over the matter and that said consultation aided in his decision to further designate all Russian seperatist groups, including the Free Russia Forces, to be terrorists organizations. Zhao vowed that as the Coalition made progress in the region it would "work with native populations and local communities" and would "do all that is necessary to ensure the security and moral integrity of this Asia-Pacific Coalition." * 2nd: ** Then-Acting Chairman of Culture Kaji Manu Thapa expresses support for the war in eastern Russia and announces the creation of the Council for the Development of Indigenous Peoples (CoDIP) to address "the needs of indigenous populations that have found themselves the victims of appropriation of their land and culture throughout history via various gruseome means including genocid, thievery, and disease." * 3rd: ** From outposts in northern Mongolia and Manchuria supposedly aimed at preventing poaching, several armed Coalition units make their way north to Samagaltay where, after a short fire fight with small militias of Free Russia forces, they successfully secure the Samagaltay pass. Field engineers are simultaneously air dropped to erect a military encampment and airfield at Khovu-aksy. * 5th: ** Three Asia-Pacific Coalition tank brigades make their way east from temporary base camps near Uureg to take the Mugur-aksy valley region, meeting little resistance in the town though having to entrench fast for troops approaching their position with ongoing fire fights on the northwestern outskirts of the town. ** Asia-Pacific troops are air-dropped in Zakamensk to tak the small mountain village by surprise with few radical forces expected in the area. * 9th: ** Arriving in New Zealand as part of his continuing tour around the country, President Zhao officially invites President Géroux to join him in Sydney, Australia, the following week to review "rebuilding our two state's broken relations", marking what will be the first time the two world leaders have formally met in person. * 10th: ** Asia-Pacific battle groups holding outside the Sea of Okhotsk move in, with missiles targeting known military installations on Sakhalinskaya and in Nikolayesvk-on-Amur. The bridge connecting both areas is also targeted and marines are dispatched to the Gulf of Patience and Zaliv Aniva shortly after missiles strikes, SEAD-equipped aircraft also beginning to target missile platforms. ** Coalition naval units in the Sea of Japan begin to move to Tatarskiy Proliv to provide spport in landings in the area while airborne units are launched from Sapporo to take the towns of Smirnykh, Nogliki, and Okha. Armoed brigades alongside several motorized infrantry platoons move to seize the town of Artem and the local airfields, quickly taking the town due to the large majority of nearby military units staying in Vladivostok. * 12th: ** APC mechanized infantry brigades alongside attatcched tank platoons seize Khaborvsk while main infrastry brigades and rifle brigades echelon through to secure the main highway, Knyaze-Volkonskoye and Anastasyevka. Airborne elements alongside naval units secure surrounding islands in the Sea of Okhotsk. * 14th: ** APC naval units holding just off of Tatarskiy Proliv destroy a major bridge connecting Lazaerv and Sakhalinskaya via long rang bombardment while several Russian vessels are also sunk just off of Sakhalinskaya Zaliv. Bombardment of military targets is also conducted in Magadan as preparations for landings are conducted. * July * X: ** X August * X: ** X Category:DoTP Category:Dawn of Tomorrow Project Category:CoES Category:Commonwealth of European States Category:APC Category:Free Russia Category:Asia-Pacific Coalition Category:American Union Category:AU Category:2075 Russian Revolution Category:Bermuda War Category:Conflict Category:DoTP 2.0